Desire
by Coolgirl1998
Summary: Sirens tend to take the form of the person who you love and desire the most.. Denmark had to learn this the hard way.


**Okay I got this inspiration from a post on tumblr, credit to dorkdenmark for the idea. It's really short but yeah ENJOY feedback is much appreciated even though I did this in like 30 min.**

 **I do not own the Nordics or hetalia ok**

Blue. That's all he could see, vast quantities of water surrounding him. The gentle tide of the sea waves rocked the boat back and forth. The Dane felt at ease.. Sometimes solitude was needed. Especially with an odd "family" like his. But lately all the nation could think of was a certain Norwegian.. their relationship was certainly unique and complicated at times.

And yet staring out into the pools of blue, Mathias felt a sense of longing. He reached out into the water and felt it's cool touch. Something flickered underneath the surface. The man blinked, thinking it was probably a fish or something.. Nothing unordinary crossed his mind. All of a sudden he heard a tapping underneath his feet and immediately a chill ran down his spine. Fish didn't have fingers..

"Someone there..?" Mathias hesitantly called out. Of course there wasn't! The only creatures that lurked underneath were fish and sea creatures.. Right? The Dane shook his head, thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him. As soon as he settled that matter a voice called out from behind the boat..

"Den.." A soft and familiar voice called out, almost making the Dane fall over from surprise. He whipped his head towards the sound, a gasp tumbling from his lips. Immediately he crouched and looked down at the mysterious figure. "Norge?! What're ya doin out here in the water..? Ya could've just asked to come with me!" He let out a chuckle. At those words the other just stared.. Not daring to say a word

"You okay Norge..? You're kinda creepin me out right now.." He half expected the man to at least give him an answer... Or hit him.. Hell do something! Anything..  
But Lukas just continued to stare with dull, unblinking eyes. At last he whispered "Come Mathias.. I have something to show you." What could he possibly have to show off? They were in the middle of nowhere!

"What're ya-" his reply was cut short as the figure grabbed him by the wrist with cold, icy fingers and plunged him into the dark depths of the sea. His senses were immediately overcome with panic and the longing for air. But Lukas kept a tight grip on him, pulling in closer and closer till their bodies met. That's when Mathias realized this is what he _needed_.. nothing else mattered as he closed the gap, capturing Lukas's lips in a kiss.

Nothing mattered but this one sweet, blissful moment.. Not even the precious oxygen his body desperately needed.. Only the man right in front of him. But something deep in his heart didn't feel right at all.. these lips were frighteningly frigid and held no passion they once did. He cracked open his eyes and gazed into a strangers face. This wasn't right.. This wasn't his Lukas..

Everything started to fade to black, not once the others grip loosening.. He struggled to take a breath of sweet, precious air but only found himself sucking in the cold, dark blueness of the depths. It was hazy.. And so,so cold..  
The Dane found himself drifting away into darkness. Just as he was on the verge of blacking out, strong warm arms enveloped him.

Shouting. Was that shouting..? Mathias didn't know anymore.. Something hard struck his chest, snapping him out of the darkness. He rolled over, heaving the water out of his lungs. The Dane took a long, shaky breath of air. Nothing had ever felt so needed.. "Tanska!" A voice shouted, begging him to look up. Oh it was Finland.. Wait, what? And why was Sweden wet and looking mildly pissed off..?

Mathias blinked, rubbing the water out of his eyes. "What're ya doin here Fin..?" His voice was strained, lungs still burning.  
"What do you mean what am I doing here?! You were pulled in by a siren and almost killed, Dane!" The Finnish man half-screamed, face full of concern. Iceland stood next to him, his usual cold face looked like it could bust out into tears any second.  
"A siren..? I thought I saw-" his voice was cut off as soon as he laid eyes on a certain someone. There he was.. Fully clothed and a stern expression on his face. But what was that in his eyes..? Worry..?

Lukas made his way over, standing above the man with his fists clenched. "What were you thinking, you idiot Dane..? I thought you knew better than to fall for a siren's dirty tricks.." He looked away, refusing to show weakness of any sort. In reality he was terrified.. Mathias almost disappeared on him forever..

All of a sudden Mathias remembered something from an old book.. he bit his lip, tears pricking at his eyes. He slowly got up, walking over to the surprised Norwegian and enveloping the smaller man in an embrace. While holding him tightly he choked out "Lukas.. I remembered something.." The Norwegian gave in and held on to him, rubbing slow and comforting circles on his back. "What is it..?" He hesitantly asked.

Mathias gave in and let the tears fall freely now. "Sirens.. Take the form of what you love and desire the most.." He gulped, taking a small breath. "And I didn't see a siren out there, I saw you.." All the worry and anger disappeared from Lukas as he tilted the others face towards his, capturing the lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

No longer were Lukas's lips so unloving and cold..  
It felt just right


End file.
